Sibling Relations and Whatnot
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Kagura is pissed off at her brother, and Okita just happens to pass by. Post- Yoshiwara Light OkiXKagura Note: Poor attempt at angst


**Sibling Relations and whatnot**

**By: Klutzilla01**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. I'm just using the characters and their relations as well as belongings for my own satisfaction.

Summary: Kagura asks Okita what it's like to have a sibling; and the shinsengumi officer replies.

--

Kagura sat on the wooden bench, deep in thought. After the whole, Yoshiwara incident, her dear older brother, Kamui, was the focus of all her hate. She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes.

That damned Kamui, Why did he have to be such a battle tycoon. Why couldn't he have been like normal brothers, obsessing over an idol, reading porn, being lazy, loving his parents...

Loving his dear little sister...

Protecting his precious younger sibling...

Comforting her...

Smiling at her...

Playing with her....

Loving her....

Just like any big brother should....

She couldn't hold it in anymore as she let out her pent up sadness. When her mother died, her Papi was no where to be found, but Kamui had been there to comfort her in her loneliness.

Only to betray her as soon as their Papi came back; challenging him to a duel with that full intention to killing him.

Then when Papi left for work; he too left, sporting only a small bag and his umbrella as comfort from the rain. As a little girl, Kagura wanted to run after him, hold onto his leg and beg him not to leave her all alone.

But no.

She could only watch in hurt and pain as she saw that lone figure in the rain slowly disappear out of her life.

She had never imagined that he would come back though; and seeing as how everything ended up; she wished she would never have to meet him again- and that instead, they'd stay the hell away from each other...

She sobbed even more at the thought of his stupid smile and the old memories of when she could actually accept him as her brother.

"S-Stupid..." she mumbled as she tried in vain to stop the overflow of tears, "S-STUPID KAMUI!!!" she yelled out, continuing to sob. She was glad it was raining; knowing that her tears would be covered up with the onslaught of the raindrops.

She heard the bench creak next to her as someone added their weight to it. Kagura could of cared less though; but was polite enough to quiet down and bury her head into her knees; her arms hugging them even tighter than before.

All was silent except for the small pitter patter of the rain.

Finally, the newest companion spoke.

"You know, you're tears could be heard all the way at the base, China."

She lifted her face just a little to snap a loud retort. "S-Shut up, Bastard," She sniffled, "I'm not in the mood!" She quickly brought her head back down and continued to sob.

She was so mad at her brother, depressed, and hurt by him... and now at her lowest point that Okita bastard just had to come by and to what? Tick her off of course. _Please come back later and let me deal with you then_ was her thought.

The silence from before came back, with Okita sitting on one side of the bench, casually sitting down as if he had no problems while Kagura, on the other side, sat with her head buried in her knees and her arms tightly hugging her legs in a depressing manner.

No one spoke, and no one came around, and whoever did came by, Okita would just glare at them until they left.

Finally, after all that, Kagura decided to speak.

"Okita..." The shinsengumi officer perked up at the unusual show of manners from the amanto. "...What was it like to have a sibling like yours...?" Kagura asked. Yes, she knew of Mitsuba, Gin-chan told her and Shinpachi about the woman once; saying she was a very kind person; so kind that Okita looked like a normal little boy with a sister complex.

When Kagura heard this, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and hurt. Kamui, her brother, was never like that with her... He was never gentle, never kind, never... brotherly... he was always training, and when he did play with her; it was more like sparring and him beating her to a pulp. She could never remember any type of affection.

Okita stared at her a bit in surprise. She knew about Mitsuba? "I thought you weren't in the mood." He said lightly, the young Yato clansmen didn't reply.

Okita thought for a moment at the imposed question before giving her a decent reply.

"It was...nice..." He smiled fondly at the thought of his now passed (he could never think or say dead) sister. "She was a kind woman, elegant and very...gentle..." he continued on, "She was always doting on me and was probably more of a mom to me than anything else." He laughed at that a little before looking distantly at the scenery.

"When I was young... I didn't really want to share her with anyone, except for Kondo, so when Hijikata came along... I felt... replaced..." He gave off a sad look as he drawled on. "In the end, she was hospitalized, and like any good brother, I visited her often and would always cheer her up; when you have a sister like that, you tend to want her to always smile..." He looked down, that nostalgic smile wiped off his face and replaced with a small frown.

"But, she...passed..." Okita said, once again avoiding the word dead. "Yet, I can only hope that wherever she is, she's happy..."

Now the silence was back, as both bench sitters became engrossed in their sadness. "...You're one lucky bastard aren't you, Okita..." Kagura mumbled. The boy could only nod.

"Yeah... I guess I was..." He looked up at the sky and smiled at it fondly, as if he was looking at his dear sister right then.

Kagura silently contemplated on what to say. "...I'm jealous..."

Okita turned his head to her in question. "Why would you be?" He asked. Kagura looked at the cloudy sky in a contemplative way.

Kagura closed her eyes, "I hate Kamui." She said.

"Who?"

"He's a true bastard; always lusting for blood, picking fights, training, fighting..." Okita noticed how she tightened her fist as she continued on. "Always going on his own, never staying in one place always... always...." She quieted down and let her shoulders slump.

"I... I hate him... so much... and yet..." She let her tears flow freely not caring if Okita saw or not. "And yet.... All I've ever wanted was for him to be my 'dear big brother'!" She began to sob out loud at her realization. Maybe the reason to why she wants to kill her brother was so he could love her. God dammit.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeves furiously, now embarrassed for crying in front of her sworn rival. Why him of all people?

Her eyes snapped open in surprise as she felt a hand pat her head. The feeling of the other's hand pet her head like a brother caused her to well up with tears. She began to cry again, and Okita let her, just patting her head like the big brother she never got.

The big brother she was supposed to have; but failed to receive.

--

Hijikata looked at the brown haired guy in mild surprise as he saw Okita walking to his patrol car.

"Sougo, what's wrong with you? You look seriously pissed." Hijikata said, but he was blatantly ignored as the young swordsman passed him and entered the passenger seat of the car.

Hijikata entered the driver's seat with a questioning look at the boy. He stepped on the gas peddle and began to drive the car back to the base; their shift was now over thank god.

Fifteen minutes into the drive, Okita finally spoke up. "I swear; I'll kill this Kamui guy; on the honor of all brothers..." _'And for China..._ Okita thought, with true malice. Hijikata didn't understand but didn't pry.

It was Okita's own personal matter anyways.

--

A/N: I'M SORRY FOR BUTCHERING CHARACTERS!!! I FAIL!! But I still hope you enjoyed. I skipped Mitsuba's story arc btw. I should watch it.

Review?


End file.
